


Not Like Other Ricks

by Zombie2315



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, F/M, Medical Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie2315/pseuds/Zombie2315
Summary: Cop Rick received a lot of surprises during his first day on the force. First, his partner is a Morty. Second, everything around him is more shady and corrupt than he anticipated. And Third, a Rickless (Y/N) shows up to take care of his wounded shoulder. In less than one whole day, Cop Rick had become an officer of the law, trusted his partner, killed his partner and found someone he never thought he'd get a second chance with.(Rick and Morty doesn't belong to me, the show and it's characters are the property of Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland. The only thing I own is this piece of writing.)Edit: Another chapter has been added.





	1. Same Old Story, Huh?

**Cop Rick’s POV**

 

“Guess his math was off. Search the place,” my partner instructed, looking from the disintegrated Rick to me. His focus didn’t waver as he held up three Mortys at gun point, his cold stare burning into each one of them.

 

I tried to emulate that same focus as I roamed through the halls of the run-down apartment building, ignoring the paint that peeled off the walls and pipes that leaked onto the floor. I came to a corner, rounding it and finding an open doorway. Knowing that a potential danger could be in the approaching room, I pressed my back against the wall and vaulted into a roll, stopping on one knee in the threshold and extending the gun at arm’s length before me. But I froze the second my eyes locked onto the small boy in a yellow T-shirt. The room surrounding the crying Morty was filthy and the only thing that I could see was a defenceless child.

 

“Are you my new R-R-Rick…?” he sniffled, holding his arms out, vulnerable.

 

I lowered the gun, “It’s okay, Morty.” I cautiously approached him to prevent scaring him further, scooping him up by him underarms and carrying him the same way you would a toddler. That is, until a blinding pain shot through my right shoulder. I collapsed onto one knee, releasing a yell of pain as I threw the boy across the room and like muscle memory, drew my gun and shot him once in the centre of his chest.

 

“Jesus,” Cop Morty said, entering the room with his gun drawn.

 

I laid on the floor, trying to keep my wound elevated, “He stabbed me, he got me bad Morty.”

 

He shushed me as he crouched down to help me up, “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

 

“You were right, everything I learned at the academy was-“

 

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing’s wrong with putting your faith in a Morty. You just gotta pick the right one,” he smiled, helping me to my feet and supporting me with both hands.

 

I glanced back at the dead Morty, “Why is there a crib in here?”

 

“Something they do,” he began, leading me back to the living room, “To make you feel bad.” As we came back to the first room of the apartment, I could see the three Mortys from before all restrained and unable to escape.

 

“Boy, I got us knee deep in paperwork, huh?”

 

“Here, pass me your portal gun,” I tiled my head at his request in confusion, but handed it over anyway and watched as he input a location I didn’t recognise, “Head out to the car and shoot a portal, but don’t go through it. Let me worry about this.”

 

When the wound in my shoulder began to ache, I realised I was in no condition to argue. Therefore, I found myself standing beside the cruiser and pressing the necessary button on the gun and firing a portal onto the floor. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but I never anticipated a (Y/N) falling through and landing perfectly on her feet, dressed in a white nurse-like uniform.

 

She was facing away from me at first, turning her head in multiple directions before finally seeing me. “Ah! Hello, I’m (Y/N) from dimension K5-17. I’m guessing you have an injury I need to attend to?”

 

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

I smiled at the Rick in front of me. It wasn’t surprising that he wore a police uniform since I was often ‘called out’ to help various Ricks and Mortys in the field. What was surprising, however, was the soft expression on his face, little to no trace of arrogance or malice that most Ricks harboured.

 

“Uh, yeah. I kinda got stabbed,” he awkwardly chuckled, turning with a wince to show me the wound on his shoulder. _Yep, that’s a pretty nasty stab wound, but certainly not the worst I’ve tended to_ , I thought.

 

I moved around him and opened the passenger-side door of the car, retrieving the medi-pack from the glove compartment and placing in on the seat. After retrieving disinfectant, cotton pads and bandages, I returned my attention to Rick. “So, how’d it happen?” I asked as I gestured for him to turn around.

 

“Hm? Oh!” he seemed out of it for a second, but eventually gathered his thoughts and turned himself, “I, uh, I thought I was helping a defenceless Morty get away from a shitty situation. Turns out he wasn’t so defenceless- ah!” he hissed as I pressed down on the knife wound with the disinfectant and cotton.

 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever met a Rick that cared enough to let his guard down in a place like Mortytown,” I spoke softly, expecting him to whip round and bark out something along the lines of “You think I give a shit about a Morty? You must be stupider than them”.

 

But he never did, he stayed silent as I covered the still slightly bleeding wound with cotton pads and bandages, asking him to hold them down while I retrieved the small roll of medical tape that would hold everything in place. “Okay, that should do the job for now, but you’re gonna want that treated as soon as you get back to the Citadel. Just come over to medical and I’ll fix it up in no time.”

 

Before he had the chance to reply, a Morty in a matching police uniform emerged from the apartment building, expressionless face betraying nothing as the building disintegrated into a pile of ash.

 

“What happened?” Rick asked.

 

“Same old story: Mortys killing Mortys. Hey (Y/N),” the younger male answered, offering me a small greeting.

 

As Morty stepped into the driver’s seat, Rick looked lost for words, glancing my way but never meeting my eyes. I knew how corrupt the system was, and I could already tell how new this Rick was to the force. He didn’t know what Ricks and Mortys did out in the field, at least not in practice, he only knew things by the book. That’s why I’d already gained so much respect for this one and why I hoped he wouldn’t fall into the same corrupt ways.

 

Gently placing my hand on his arm, I smiled at his surprised jump. He seemed distracted as I took the hand holding onto the portal gun and created a swirling green portal a few feet away. “I’d better see you later to patch that up,” and before he had a chance to reply, I’d already jumped through.

 

 

It had been maybe two hours since I saw the cop Rick. In that time, I decided to finish off some paper work and organize documents, even calling a couple Ricks and Mortys to give them results on recent exams. But all of my current work was forgotten when I overheard voices outside.

 

Leaving the medical wing of the Citadel, I found Ricks and Mortys -even a few (Y/N)s- lining the hall. They were watching a couple of officer Ricks escort… another officer Rick. But I knew this wasn’t just any cop Rick, at least not to me. It was the one I spoke with earlier. _Why is he being treated like he’s heading into custody? And why does he look so calm about it?_

 

As much as I wanted to follow them and find out, I hadn’t been given clearance to enter the police department sector, so I would just have to hope that they’d either release him or call me in to fix that wound.

 

_First a Morty gets elected president, then the most honest Rick I’ve ever met gets arrested. What a day…_

 

 

Another hour dragged by before I heard the automatic door slide open behind me. “Just a second,” I called over my shoulder, finishing up the last few lines of an email before spinning around only to be greeted by a familiar face. Or more accurately, a familiar pair of soft eyes, “Rick, I’m glad you showed up.”

 

He stayed still for a moment, shuffling his feet back and forth while avoiding eye contact. Seconds passed before he finally met my gaze, taking a couple steps closer until there was only a foot separating us. “You said you needed to finish taking care of this,” he gestured to his wounded shoulder, sounding unsure of himself.

 

“Yes, I do. So, why don’t you just take a seat on that bed over there while I get everything I need,” I offered a reassuring smile before walking to the opposite side of the room, taking out a key and unlocking the cabinet filled with various medicines and small equipment. I could hear Rick walk over to the bed and slowly sit down. “Oh, and could you remove your shirt? It’ll make it easier to access the wound.” Thankfully, my voice didn’t waver, but I made sure to keep my face out of view in case a noticeable blush happened to appear. _You’re a nurse, (Y/N), stop acting like a silly teenager_.

 

Locking up the cabinet once again, I approached the bed with a tray in hand, the tray holding a small vial of blue liquid, a needle and syringe and a cloth. By the time I’d set the tray down, Rick had already removed the dark blue shirt and vest, turning himself to sit with one leg propped up on the bed and the other dangling off at the knee. “Thanks for this, by the way,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s my job. No need to thank me,” I replied, smiling at him before returning my attention to the syringe and vial. Extracting the blue liquid with the needle, I tapped the syringe a few times before placing it back onto the tray. Carefully, I pulled off the bandages and tape that were now soaked in blood, disposing of them in a waste bin and grabbing the needle. I made sure not to open the gash too much as I slowly sank the needle into the red muscle, injecting the liquid into his body and removing the needle as it began to heal. Soon enough, the entire wound had disappeared and all that was left was dried blood on his shoulder blade. I picked up the cloth and ran it under a nearby sink, squeezing out the excess liquid and gently running it over Rick’s shoulder, gathering up the blood and leaving his shoulder in a state no worse than when he woke up this morning. “There you go. You’re all done,” I said softly as I returned to the sink to wash my hands.

 

“Thanks, (Y/N),” he rubbed his now-healed shoulder with a contemplative look on his face, “Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you work for the Citadel? You don’t see many (Y/N)s around here in general.”

 

I nodded my head, understanding what he meant, “Well, most (Y/N)s stay in their dimension with their Ricks, but I never had a Rick. As you probably know, most Ricks meet their (Y/N)s through their Beths, since they work in similar fields and befriended each other. But in my dimension, Rick never came back. I never even knew that I was supposed to ‘have a Rick’ until this man dressed in a very questionable nurse uniform walks out of a green portal and says ‘You’re one of few infinite (Y/N)s that never got to meet her Rick, so come work for me’. Or, well, something along those lines. It sounded less weird than that at the time,” I chuckled. “What about you? You seem less…”

 

“Less like a Rick?” he quirked his brow.

 

“Less of an asshole,” I grinned, “Like I said before, most Ricks wouldn’t care enough to trust someone in Mortytown. Even a simple Morty.”

 

I could tell by the expression on his face that he was considering my words, nodding as he looked up at me again, “I never had a (Y/N) either. She died before I met her,” he looked solemn after saying it, but continued, “When I heard about it from Beth, I guess I felt more sad for _her_. I mean, it’s hard to mourn people you never knew. But I still felt bad. Then every other Rick starts talking about their (Y/N)s and I realised I’d lost more than I knew…”

 

“And the reason you became a cop?”

 

“I believe in justice and law, and after what happened to the Citadel not long ago, I decided that it needed more people to defend it. So, I stepped up for what I believe in,” sincerity dripped from every word that left him.

 

My heart clenched for him, for his morals that defined him and made him less like the other Ricks. And perhaps because we were similar, both without partners that most other versions of ourselves already had. “Well, considering I was in the Citadel during the attack, I can say with full confidence that I feel much safer with you on the force.”

 

“Even if I killed my partner? Even if the only reason that I’m not behind bars right now is because there are new rules and codes?” A flash of vulnerability became visible to me then. _This Rick holds order and justice in such a high regard that he’s okay with serving time for his crimes…_

 

Taking a deep breath, I stepped a little closer to the man still sitting on the bed, “I do. I feel safe because I know that you had reason. I’m in a high enough position here to know that a lot of corrupt shit happens on a daily basis and a lot of higher-ups just… let it happen. I may not have known you very long, but I know that you’re not letting yourself fall into a corrupt system like everybody else.” A ghost of a smile fell over my lips as I watched the speechless man. I left him on the bed for a minute, walking to the back of the room where a long wardrobe was fitted into the wall. Opening the sliding door, I pulled out a long sleeve blue shirt and made my way back to Rick, holding out the garment for him to take. “I pretty much only treat Ricks, Mortys and the rare (Y/N), so I figured it’d be useful to have spare clothes just in case anyone might need them,” picking up his police uniform shirt, I poked one finger through the hole in the shoulder.

 

With a small “Thank you” he pulled the shirt on over his head and stood up. He started making his way towards the door but I couldn’t stop the question that leaped from my throat, “Rick! My shift usually ends at six on weekdays. Would you maybe like to get a drink sometime?”

 

I figured that he sensed my flustered state by the small smirk etching into the corner of his lips. He turned his head so I could see his face better before replying, “Yeah, I’d like that.”


	2. We Make A Great Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, I'm afraid. Also, I think it veered too much away from 'relationship' and ended up being more 'CSI'. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. I would like to write more for Cop Rick, but unfortunatley without more source material from the show, I don't have many ideas for where to go.
> 
> Also, I did make up an alien race for this chapter, but hopefully it wasn't too strange.

**Reader’s POV**

 

I grinned as he ran his hands over my sides, lightly squeezing when his hands came to a halt, “You working today?”

 

“Yeah, Nurse Rick’s gonna be leaving the medical wing in my hands for the next two weeks, at the least.” It had been a little over a month since meeting the Rick whose stomach I was currently perched on, recent evenings consisting of him staying the night and being much welcomed company. “But, thankfully, I’ve got a few trainees that can take over for me every now and then. That way, I don’t have to eat, sleep and live there for two weeks,” I joked.

 

“I should hope not. I’d miss you if you had to live at work for that long,” he shuffled upwards, causing me to slide down into his lap as he sat up straight and held me against his chest. Checking the time on the clock, he pressed a gentle kiss against my lips before lifting me off of him, “I’d better get going, I’m meeting my new partner today.”

 

I relaxed myself on the bed for a while longer, stretched out on top of the soft covers in only panties and a bra, “Okay, have a nice day.” Once dressed, he pinned me with a loving gaze and leaned down to kiss me again, this one firmer than the last.

 

“You too, sweetie. I’ll see you later.”

 

 

**Cop Rick’s POV**

 

The entire way to work, I couldn’t stop smiling. She was perfect. I never expected to have my own (Y/N), and any that I’d seen before didn’t really pique my interest despite my longing to have met one. But this (Y/N), _my_ (Y/N) – no less than brilliant. _Jesus, if any other Rick knew how I felt about her, they’d never let me live it down_. Though, I had to admit, it would be worth it.

 

“Yo, w-w-wake the fuck up,” the chief officer Rick grunted, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to a Rick in the corner, “S’your new partner. Here’s you-your ca-aaa-se. Get to work.”

 

Once he left, I rose from my desk and picked up the case file the chief had left for me. The Rick in the corner -my new partner- seemed indifferent to the hustle and bustle around him, simply leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I made my way over to him and offered him a welcoming nod, “Hey, so you’re my new partner? I hope we work well together.”

 

“Yeah, me too, buddy,” the tone in his voice suggested that he was bored, but the look in his eyes was more serious. “So, what we got?” he nodded to the case file.

 

Opening it to the first page, I read its contents aloud, “Five murdered Yanderans in the outer sections of the Citadel. Foul play suspected. Looks like the autopsy reports aren’t in here, so we should go check those out first.”

 

“You’re serious about your job, I like that,” my partner said, nodding his head approvingly, “Not a lot of Rick’s like that around here.”

 

I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck anxiously, “Yeah, I’ve heard that before. But I believe in justice and I’ll enforce it to the best of my ability.”

 

He smirked, “Good to hear. And just so you know, I might not sound like a stickler for the rules, but I do take them seriously. Think of me as a law-abiding-bad-cop. Guess it fits if you’re the good cop.”

 

 

The drive to the medical wing was calm, almost silent besides the occasional pitched idea relating to the case. From pure observation, this Rick seemed like the perfect partner. He might not be as serious as I am, but he followed the code – didn’t even drink on the job, which was a dead giveaway, considering every other Rick on the force threw that ideal to the wind. After what I went through with my last partner, it was awfully refreshing to have someone trustworthy, though I won’t make the mistake of trusting him too fast.

 

Entering medical, everything was clean, white and silent. “The hell is Nurse Rick? They finally fire his crazy ass?”

 

“No, he’s out for the next two weeks, from what I’ve heard. Hello? Anyone here?” A part of me hoped that (Y/N) was here and hadn’t left one of the trainees in charge. My wish was granted as the shorter woman emerged from what must have been a back office, clean and pressed uniform fitting snugly against her frame.

 

“A (Y/N)?” the Rick beside me whistled, lowly. Had he sounded any more predatorial, I might have felt jealous, but his tone indicated curiosity more than anything.

 

(Y/N) approached us until she was stood a couple feet away, eyes lingering in my direction, “Hello, boys. I assume you’re here for those autopsy reports?” Without needing an answer, she led us towards the back of the room and towards a closed door, leading out to a long hallway which, at the end, had tall glass panels lining the walls. Through the window, the next room’s purpose became clear. It was a morgue.

 

“The victims were all Yanderans, a race that you don’t often see around the Citadel or even in the outer city. The cause of death for all five was at least two lacerations to the jugular, but the two larger ones seemed to have put up more of a struggle, so the assailant had to finish them off with an additional cut,” she spoke after entering the room, picking up a stack of notes and heading towards the wall of cold chambers. She latched her hand onto one of the doors and pulled, the chamber rolling out and revealing the body. Seconds later, she did the same to the next door, “Victim number one, killed approximately two days ago between the hours of five PM and seven PM. Victim number two, killed only hours after the first, around three AM. Their bodies were found within two miles of each other.”

 

_She’s so smart… Damn it, Rick, now isn’t the time!_

 

“The second victim’s cuts are smoother than the first’s,” the other Rick announced, his hand hovering above the bodies and indicating towards their throats.

 

I hummed, “Well, that could be because the first was more muscular and put up a fight, so it was more difficult to do a clean cut.” (Y/N)’s head nod was enough to tell me that I was on the right track. “Plus, it might mean he’s improving as he goes.”

 

“Oh, definitely. Besides the fourth victim -which was the other struggler- the other two were almost perfect cuts,” she confirmed.

 

(Y/N) left Rick and I with the two bodies as she sorted through some paperwork a few feet away. I decided to skulk off in her direction, leaving my partner to review the bodies. “Hi,” I whispered.

 

“Hello, you,” her teasing tone and smile almost made me forget that I was supposed to be working. “Here are the copies of the reports. I’ll call you if I find anything else.” Without thinking, I took the notes from her hand and pressed my lips against hers. She jumped in surprise for a second before relaxing and huffing a small laugh through her nose. Pulling away, she smiled up at me and left the morgue.

 

“A little friendly, don’t you think?” Rick’s voice grabbed my attention, brow quirked and suggestive smile showing that he knew it was more than a simple kiss – likely thanks to the pink now dusting my face. “You’re one lucky son of a bitch, buddy.”

 

With an awkward chuckle, I nodded, “I know.”

 

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

The next day, I was back in the morgue, overlooking the bodies and hoping to find something I might have missed. By this point, I’d already searched every inch of the Yanderans insides and resigned myself to looking at their exteriors. Eventually, I finished with the first body, finding nothing out of the ordinary on its pale orange skin besides a black ink tattoo on the left inner-ankle. The tattoo didn’t jump out at me when I first saw it, but after seeing it on the second victim in the same place, I was intrigued.

 

Removing the sheets from every victims’ feet, I knew I’d found something. I discarded the rubber white gloves into a waste bin and took my phone from the breast pocket of my uniform, quickly unlocking it and calling a number I recognised easily by now.

 

“(Y/N)? You find something?” Rick’s eager voice answered after three rings.

 

“Indeed, I did. I was reviewing the bodies again to make sure there was nothing I’d miss on the final reports, but I found something on one of the victims I missed until now,” pulling the phone away from my ear, I pulled up the camera and sent him a picture of the small circular tattoo, “The tattoo wasn’t really eye catching when I first saw it. It’s simple and has no real meaning behind it; a circle with a central dot and two tear drops coming from the that dot. _But_ , then I saw the same thing on _all five_ victims. Same tattoo, same placement.”

 

The other Rick’s gruffer tone emanated from the speaker, “So, what? They were a part of some sort of business that requires branding? Like drug smuggling?”

 

“Possibly. But from what I’ve seen, my first guess would be that all the victims were prostitutes. Results show that they were all very sexually active, but there were no signs of that relating to their deaths.” I glanced towards the bodies again, “Yanderans are… bi-gender? I think that’s the term, never really seen it for myself before. In human terms I guess they’d be referred to as hermaphrodites, but their race likely doesn’t have a name for it, since it’s natural and not considered a deformity.”

 

The line remained silent for a moment, my Rick being the first to speak, “So… a bunch of prostitutes that can cater to both male and female customers? Definitely a better terminology than we could think of.”

 

“Let’s ask around, see if anyone knows who their pimp was. Right now, I’d say he’s the top of the suspect list,” the second Rick said.

 

“Good luck, guys.”

 

 

The night after, I was home alone. I was able to leave the medical wing in the capable hands of a couple trainees, giving me the chance to leave work early and relax. I was surprised to hear a knock at my apartment door and excited when I saw a certain man through the peep-hole. Opening the door, Rick stepped over the threshold and scooped me into his arms, initiating a passionate kiss and holding me tight.

 

After a few moments of making out, he finally pulled away and grinned down at me, “You’re amazing.”

 

“Thank… you? But why?” I giggled, confusion enveloping my mind.

 

“You practically solved the case for us. Turns out it was the pimp, got super pissed off when those five Yanderans said they were quitting and decided that it wasn’t safe for him to let them live. I spent all night at the office last night filling out paperwork so I could surprise you tonight,” saying that, I could now see the bags forming under his eyes.

 

 _Poor guy. Guess I’m playing nurse tonight, after all_. I took his hand and closed the door, leading him towards the bathroom where I would run a hot bath and inevitably join him after little persuasion. I sat behind him, carefully rubbing his shoulders and pressing the occasional kiss behind his ear, small sounds of approval coming from his throat. Eventually, I told him that we had to get out because I feared that he would fall asleep any moment now, so after a whine and protest, he slowly emerged from the tub.

 

Now clean, dry and relaxed, he wrapped his arms around me again. I didn’t bother putting anything on and decided to just sleep nude, skin pressed against his as he laid down on the bed. No doubt in the morning he’d try to fool around, but for now, he simply held me close, stroking lightly up and down my back before dozing off, his head pressed into my neck.

 

_What did I do to deserve the nicest Rick in the multiverse?_

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking PROPS to whoever created the picture I used for the story over on QuoteV. Cop Rick covered in smooches is something I didn't know I needed to see, but now I feel complete. Whoever you are that created this, I love you!
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/1b6ede296d2ed814e52751988d40b103/tumblr_owcrji4htg1wxujdbo1_500.jpg
> 
> ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE ARTIST CAME FORWARD AND IM ADDICTED TO HER BLOG! If you want a little NSFW Rick Sanchez, I highly recommend this lovely artists <3  
> https://ricksanchezbae.tumblr.com


End file.
